SYOC Demigods Needed Please
by 2maidengoddessess
Summary: Tital says it all! Please summit a character to our story please. Trust me, when we have the characters, the story wont dissapiont :
1. Add Demigods

**Hey! So, I've got the stomach bug and it sucks. I got it from my bro. So, what better way than to finally get Artemis and I`s SYOC! **

**Now I was going to update The Ninja Fly Returns but, as a stupid person (MY USERNAMES ATHENA FOR GODS SAKES!) I was I forgot it at my house! **

**DANG IT!**

**So, I will update it this weekend! Probably tomorrow sense I can't update on Sunday. I`m not swearing though because I have been really umm…. busy *cough* grounded *cough* so I haven't had time to update this. So, yeah.**

**This is a SYOC (DUH!). This was Artemis`s idea and I think it`s really good. So, we came up with a quest and we are also entering our characters in it. We will put them in the review because I don't remember everything in Artemis`s but, if you want to see them then go to Demigods Needed by . The story is amazing and it is by our good friend (Btw, I really know her in rl. Just so you know.)**

**WE won't tell you the quest just yet but, I will tell you that we ****REALLY NEED MORTALS AS****WELL AS DEMIGODS ****and they have to know each other in some way.**

**I will tell you my character so maybe (Artemis) will tell you hers if she updates it on her cp or she give or texts me her character info. So, here is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Rachel Bridgid Taylor (btw: I couldn't come up with a name so I did my middle name)<strong>

**Nickname: Rach or Rachie**

**Age: 12 or 13**

**Gender: female**

**Mortal Parent: unknown (never knew)**

**Godly Parent: Minerva (I like Greeks better but, I decided to do roman plus my fav colors purple)**

**Godly Powers: Super smart (DUH) very super speed (I know I know that's Hermes but still!) and control owls. Plus when I get really angry my eyes glow gray.**

**Hair color: Dark brown**

**Hair length: Like Taylor Swifts hair just brown**

**Skin tone: Tan but not really super tan**

**Weight:?**

**Weapon: Spatha (did I spell that right?)**

**Weapon name: Rider**

**First monster: centaur**

**Roman**

**Personality: LOVES horses (like me!), sweet, kind, she doesn't like how the roman's are always so strict ad she secretly wants to be Greek. That's why she's always at their camp.**

**Mortal sibling: none**

**Other: hates when people fight and doesn't curse**

**other family: her "adopted" mom Karen**

**Hometown: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (woot woot)**

**Height: 5'6**

**other: loves animals. Has a palomino horse named Apollo and a beagle named Bridget**

**Favorite color: Purple!**

**Fatal flaw: she doesn't know**

**Fears: spiders, snakes, and sharks (same as me)**

**Clothes: purple v-neck with gold tank top underneath. Long denim skinny jeans and black cowboy boots (like mine) and she also wears OU jerseys along with Adrian Peterson and Sam Bradford along with red and white cowboy boots. (One in every color)**

**Likes: animals, peanut butter M&Ms, Taylor Swift, , country music, boots (never goes anywhere without them) and is obsessed with reading (The Hunger Games, Max Ride, HP, and The Mortal Instruments in particular)**

**Fancy clothes: purple dress that goes to the knees and gold cowboy boots**

**History: she never knew her dad and she went to an orphanage. Finally at age 5 she ran away. 3 miles away there was a stable. She snuck in and sleeped in the hay rack. When Karen found her she raised her at her home. This developed Rachel`s live for horses and learned English riding at a young age. When she was 8 years old she got a horse for her birthday that Karen had named Apollo. It was a foal to her most prized show horse. When she was 10 she was retail riding when a centaur showed up and attacked her. This sent her and Apollo to camp Jupiter where she learned her mom was Minerva. She writes to Karen and goes to her house during school time but she has never been to school because she has the mind of a 32 year old (aka very smart).**

**Birthday: September 18**

* * *

><p><strong>We are also going to be updating on a story with our two characters Rachel (mine) and Fain (Artemis). So you can look for that possibly soon. Also read Artemis`s story called Saintly which is about Fain and Saint (her mortal character). My mortal character is Ivy, but I haven't gotten all of her yet. <strong>

**Thank you and I hope you update a character for your SYOC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adios!<strong>

**~Athena (AthenaGrayEyes98)**


	2. SYOC Important AN

Hey guys :) So, this is the rest of Artemis`s and I`s characters. Now out of what we have we have chosen 2 but, we aren't done picking yet so, if your character isn't on there I`m sooo sorry but, we haven't really discussed a lot. We will tomorrow and the rest of the week and we will have the final list up probably next week. Also, we would be happy if (only if you want to) that you can put more characters. Also if your character is up here then we would want you to make a mortal to go along with your character and they have to know each other in some way, shape, or form. They are important in the story. Now, the 2 characters we have decided on. Now if it's not yours remember what I put up earlier. I don't want you to feel bad or anything because I am really truly sorry and I feel super bad!

* * *

><p>Now the characters are…<p>

_Scott Sirius Tumble: son of Eris- Greek_

_Katie Beth (Katherine) Elizabeth Lane: daughter of Hecate- Greek_

* * *

><p>Thank you for entering your characters and please add there mortals (if you want to but we would really like if you did: p) also if any of you want to submit a boy for Fain`s older brother (Artemis`s character). If you do please put "tripulation" at the top. Thanks<p>

* * *

><p>Now this is Artemis`s character Fain.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Fain Malensie<strong>

**Nickname: Lil' miss sunshine**

**Age: 11**

**Gender: female**

**Godly Parent: Styx**

**Mortal Parent: James Malensie**

**Mortal Family: none**

**Hometown: Russia (yes she has the accent) and NY**

**History: lived in Russia until she was 7 then she moved to NY. She ran away from her house at the age of 9 (because her father was an abusive drunk) and went to her friend (now sister) Saint`s house. When she turned 10 she was chased to camp by a hellhound. She doesn't really trust guys especially if they look like her dad and if she does it took a while to. She has always wanted an OLDER BROTHER TO PROTECT HER and she still does. She has a lot of trust issues with anyone stronger, taller, or older than her.**

**Personality: usually pretty distant, scared of older, taller, people because she worried they`ll push her around, use her as a tool, then throw her out like garbage, when she`s angry well…. It's not pretty. Sometimes she has episodes where she just collapse and shakes until she finally "wakes up" then she won't eat, drink, or respond to anything. **

**Life at camp: quiet until she gets in fights because she screams and attacks.**

**Clothing: skinny jeans, dark blue tank top, bare feet**

**Looks: Dark blue hair that goes to her lower back it usually in a single braid. Her eyes are bark brown almost black.**

**Scars: lots of scars but the most noticeable one is the one that goes from the right side of her forehead to the left side of her chin**

**Skin tone: pretty tan. Her scars stand out a lot**

**Build: skinny almost unhealthy because she cant eat all the food so she was starved half to death almost all her life.**

**Height: short 4"1**

* * *

><p>So, yeah. I will do our mortals next week because I don't have time to do them now. Thanks for reading<p>

* * *

><p>~Athena (AthenaGrayEyes98)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! Sorry 'bout the awful wait…IT'S ALL ATHENA'S FAULT! We had the whole entire list of people made up…then she lost it. So put away your pitchforks and various pointy objects that could possibly kill us and look at the list J

IF YOU MADE IT DO NOT FORGET TO PM US A MORTAL THAT HAS SOMESORT OF RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUR DEMIGOD! EVEN IF YOU ALREADY GAVE US YOURS SEND IT AGAIN!

Mallory Allison Greene~ Mallie C

Brooke Angelica Flower~ TwilightisAwsomeTeamYellowEye

Rosepetal~ Harrypotterfanfoever247

Scott Sirius Tumble~ Shy Scribe

Katie Beth~ TeamPiper

Eugene Tobis Tompson~ Soozin Hevincarr

Marciel Katherin Jones~ TICTAC11

Alexander Preston Jacobs~ PerseusSlayerofMedusa

FOR FAIN'S BROTHER FIGURE…

William Albert Walters~ Soozin Hevincarr

NOW FOR OUR MORTALS…

(Athena's)

NAME: Ivy Winsolder

AGE: 12

PARENTS: Clint and Poppy Winsolder

EYES: brown with green flecks

HAIR: black

CLOTHES: Dark green tank top, black leather jacket, skinny jeans, brown riding boots with laces

HISTORY: She had a normal life until an espouse went haywire and scratched her multiple places somehow making her clear sighted. She loves horses and goes to Rachel's moms horse place to ride. She rides a horse named hurricane but he's not hers. Bothe Rachel and Ivy went to riding lessons and became instant friends. Once Rachel disappeared (to camp) and Ivy began to worry and started searching. Her parents yelled at her and told her that she shouldn't have been born. She's been missing for a month but Rachel doesn't know.

PERSONALITY: Ivy is nice…until she gets angry then she goes on a rampage. She loves her parents but she doesn't know if they lover her.

(Artemis')

NAME: Saint McFelynn

AGE:12

PARENTS: Landon and Genivive McFelynn

EYES: hazel

HAIR: dirty blonde to her shoulder blades (usually in pigtails)

CLOTHES: blue tank top under a black 80's shirt that say "call my agent", shorts (not extremely short!), stripy knee high socks, colorful Nike high-tops

HISTORY: she never listened to her parents, so when they said not to invite friends over without their permission she naturally had to do just that. Saint didn't have to wait long, after Fain's father tried to kill fain she ran to saint's house. Since the 2 had been friends for about two years saint let her in without a second thought. That night Saint told Fain that she wanted to be her blood sister and Fain agreed so the two cut their hand and put them together mixing their blood also making Saint clear sighted. Yes saint knows about camp.

PERSONALITY: she can be mature for her age. she doesn't care about what people think but do not cross her. If you do she's sure to say some smart alckey comment on your butt, head spinning, wondering what happened. She never listens too her extremely strict parents. Oh she does know how to fight. Hand to hand and with a sword but she prefers a dagger.


End file.
